


Это все свинг

by FoggyFeline71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, First Meetings, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Jazz - Freeform, M/M, Musician Castiel, Oral Sex, Smut, Stranger Sex, swing music
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyFeline71/pseuds/FoggyFeline71
Summary: С первого дня, как Сэм увлекся свингом, Дин знал, чем это закончится. И теперь он идет с младшим братом на вечер свинга, потому что Джесс умудрилась заболеть именно в день, которого так ждал Сэм.Едва войдя в клуб, Дин понимает, что ему тутабсолютноне нравится, и он никогда в жизни не признается, чтона самом делемузыка захватывающая, а один определенный саксофонист действует на него очень недвусмысленным образом.Потому что Дин Винчестероднозначноне любит свинг и мужчин.Абсолютно.





	Это все свинг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['Tis a Swing Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647820) by [ElizaStyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx). 



— Спасибо, Дин. — С того момента, как Дин сказал «да», не в силах расстроить своего брата, глядящего на него щенячьими глазками, Сэм повторял эти слова словно мантру.

Такси уехало, оставив Винчестеров на холодном ветру какой-то позабытой аллеи.

— Ты уверен, что это здесь? — Дину очень хотелось просто сбежать отсюда и зарыться в кровати под теплое одеяло, с книгой и _хорошей_ музыкой.

— Абсолютно. — Сэм был непреклонен.

Дин вздохнул. Мало того, что ему было холодно в дурацком выходном костюме, он был к тому же уверен, что, скорее всего, они навсегда потерялись в совершенно незнакомой ему части города. Однако взбудораженный предстоящим вечером Сэм вовсе не собирался сдаваться, и, немного поплутав, наконец указал на довольно потрепанную дверь на другой стороне улицы. Дин напряг зрение и действительно заметил запыленную неоновую вывеску, которая почему-то была выключена. Он тяжко вздохнул и поплелся за Сэмом, которого как на крыльях повлекло к вратам прибежища декаданса.

И все же, когда они вошли внутрь, мнение Дина по поводу мероприятия немного изменилось.

В этом месте царила атмосфера, которая словно обняла их и всосала в себя, мгновенно заставив забыть о существовании мира за пределами этих стен.

Несмотря на ранний для клуба час и отсутствие людей у входа, там стояли два охранника, которые проверили их билеты и показали, как пройти в главный зал.

Там был бар, и Дин ощутил себя как дома, но все же большую часть клуба занимал танцпол, расположенный прямо перед сценой и окруженный небольшими столами с удобными диванами вместо стульев. Темно-красные стены клуба пестрели хаотично развешанными картинами и панно с музыкантами и, к удивлению Дина, изображениями черных кошек. Уже собралась кое-какая публика, посетители тихо переговаривались, курили, попивая кофе или вино.

Приятный запах дыма, кофе и парфюма вписывался в обстановку, джазовая музыка из динамиков создавала подходящий фон.

Дин остановился на входе, вдыхая в себя атмосферу, присматриваясь к элегантным посетителям и пытаясь сделать вид, что, несмотря на все усилия, он вовсе не очарован.

Сэм потянул его за руку, двигаясь к столу недалеко от сцены.

— Это будет потрясающе! — восторженно прошептал он, словно щенок на первой прогулке.

— Увидим… — Дин не смог сдержать легкий смешок.

***

Время текло лениво, места медленно заполнялись. Дин и Сэм заказали кофе и затейливые десерты, что было совершенно на них не похоже; Дину даже пришлось ущипнуть себя за руку, напоминая, что это происходит на самом деле. Это место влияло на обоих братьев, но, по правде говоря, время от времени они не возражали против небольших приятных перемен.

Дин немного расслабился, чуть съехал вниз, усевшись поудобнее, и задумался так глубоко, что даже не заметил появившихся на сцене музыкантов, пока в воздухе не поплыла первая нота. Рояль заиграл захватывающую, напористую мелодию, через четыре такта к нему присоединился голос красивой женщины, взяли ритм барабаны, а затем… ворвались первые звуки саксофона.

Дин перевел взгляд на музыканта, и у него буквально упала челюсть. Жилет сидел идеально на высокой стройной фигуре саксофониста, и он с одинаковой грацией обнимал свой инструмент и двигался в такт музыке, аккомпанируя вокалистке. Он подхватывал ее партию, когда она сбивалась, и растворялся на заднем плане, когда она её находила.

Дин едва заметил, что Сэм рядом как-то странно двигается, или что люди уже начали заполнять танцпол. Он смотрел на саксофониста: его растрепанные темные волосы, губы, вытворяющие такие вещи, которые однозначно следовало объявить вне закона за возникающие неподобающие мысли, острые черты лица, опасные в своей сосредоточенности и самоотдаче, что так ему шли.

Дин умер для мира, потерявшись в восприятии и попав в плен теплых, флиртующих звуков. 

Это продолжалось, пока песня не закончилась и музыкант не опустил свой инструмент. Он открыл глаза и посмотрел прямо на Дина, словно точно знал, каким противником свинга раньше был потерявший дар речи Винчестер.

Самоуверенная улыбка играла на слегка припухших губах, и Дин тяжело сглотнул, не в силах отвести глаз от необычайно синего и глубокого взгляда. 

В это время вокалистка представляла группу, и единственное слово, каким-то образом дошедшее до Дина, было имя.

_Кастиэль._

Саксофонист слегка наклонил голову, не сводя взгляда с Дина.

Значит, Кастиэль.

***

Почти час спустя группа покинула сцену. С громко бьющимся сердцем Дин смотрел, как они уходят; в жилах горела кровь, а в ушах звучала музыка. Сэм восторженно аплодировал, его глаза сверкали от восторга.

— Тебе понравилось! — сказал он с сучьей ухмылочкой, быстро превратившейся в широкую улыбку. — Признайся, Дин!

— Э-м-м-м… — вообще-то Дин не слушал Сэма, едва осознавая присутствие брата. — Мне нужно в туалет. — Его щеки наверняка покраснели.

— Скоро начнет выступать Каро… — нахмурился Сэм.

— Я быстро вернусь. — Дин вообще понятия не имел, кто такая Каро. — Я… Мне действительно нужно выйти.

Сэм пожал плечами, его глаза подозрительно сузились.

— Ладно, неважно. — Он явно слегка разозлился, и обычно Дину стало бы стыдно, что он портит настроение брату, но он должен был выбраться оттуда и прийти в себя.

***

Дин отыскал именно то, что ему было нужно: темный коридор, по которому гулял легкий сквознячок. Он прислонился к стене, откинув голову, резко выдохнул и закрыл глаза.

«Боже, я попал...» — подумал он, чувствуя как горит лицо, а брюки в промежности стали слишком тесными.

Следовало подождать, пока он успокоится, чтобы присоединиться к Сэму до конца вечера, но воспоминания о глазах саксофониста и его искусных пальцах не выходили из головы. Этот музыкант, Кастиэль, дотронулся до каких-то странных струн, о которых Дин в себе раньше даже и не подозревал, и, дьявол, он не мог припомнить, что чувствовал такое когда-либо.

Несколько минут прошли в полной тишине, прежде чем Дин начал ощущать тонкую вибрацию под ногами и понял, что это Каро, которая так нравилась Сэму, начала свое выступление. Он услышал приглушенный звук скрипки, а затем приятный низкий женский голос, звучащий из-за стены за спиной. Дин чувствовал, как его сердцебиение приспосабливается к ритму музыки и медленно успокаивается. Он даже начал легонько раскачиваться вместе с мечтательным голосом Каро, когда дверь в другом конце коридора распахнулась.

Испугавшись внезапного звука, Дин тут же вскочил на ноги, учащенно дыша. И, конечно, перед ним оказался синеглазый, противозаконно сексуальный музыкант. Тот пару раз моргнул, удивленный присутствием Дина. Но уже через несколько секунд он приподнял бровь, и на лице медленно появилась хищная улыбка.

У Дина дыхание застряло в горле, пока он боролся с желанием отступить и выйти из игры.

— Кастиэль, — невольно выдохнул он слабым голосом.

Мужчина улыбнулся еще шире и медленно шагнул навстречу Дину, словно давая ему возможность сбежать, если он захочет.

Но Дин сделал нечто совершенно противоположное.

Что-то сломалось в нем в этот момент и именно он сократил расстояние, внезапно храбро потянувшись к Кастиэлю и вовлекая в страстный поцелуй.

Губы Кастиэля были бархатными и определенно припухшими от саксофона, такие налитые между зубами Дина и теплые в его рту. Кастиэль передвинулся, прижимая Дина к стене, слушая, как тот стонет сквозь поцелуи, и чувствуя, как его пальцы зарываются в волосы. Он расстегнул брюки Дина, выпустив истекающий смазкой член и, обхватив, начал медленно поглаживать.

Уже не контролируя себя, не испытывая стыда, ощущая лишь чистую похоть, текущую по венам, Дин подался бедрами в кулак Кастиэля. Тот беззвучно хмыкнул, щекоча дыханием шею Дина; голос его был тих. 

— Кто ты, прекрасный незнакомец? — спросил Кастиэль, легонько прикусывая кожу зубами.

— Дин… — это все, что смог выдавить Дин, пока Кастиэль медленно дрочил ему, чертовски быстро приближая к оргазму. — О, Боже… — простонал он. 

— Ты мне нравишься, Дин, — прошептал Кастиэль Дину в ухо, посылая дрожь вниз по позвоночнику. — Я хочу попробовать тебя… Можно? — Он взглянул на Дина из-под ресниц, и Дин покраснел еще сильнее, думая обо всех фантазиях, возникших, когда Кастиэль все еще был на сцене.

— Пожалуйста… Ох, блядь, пожалуйста… — простонал он, вовлекая Кастиэля в еще один долгий поцелуй, прежде чем музыкант опустился на колени и лизнул текущую щель на головке члена.

Дин тяжело задышал, выгибаясь в спине, когда Кастиэль, сжав его бедра, чтобы удержать на месте, медленно обхватил губами член, скользя по всей длине вниз, до самого основания. Дин застонал от влажного окутывающего жара и юркого языка, вытворявшего, казалось бы, невозможные вещи.

— Я сейчас… — зарычал он, толкаясь в хватку Кастиэля. — Черт… — Он больше не мог сдерживаться и наслаждение прошило его, растекаясь по всему телу.

Кастиэль не отодвинулся, глотая теплую сперму, а после начисто вылизал член, все еще содрогаясь в спазмах собственного оргазма.

Дин глухо стукнулся головой о стену и съехал вниз, присоединившись к ухмыляющемуся как довольный кот Кастиэлю. Дин лишь тяжело дышал, безмолвно смотря на него и пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Кастиэль протянул руку и большим пальцем смахнул со лба Дина каплю пота, а потом медленно наклонился и нежно поцеловал, позволяя Дину почувствовать соленый вкус собственного возбуждения на чужом языке.

— Полагаю, тебе понравилось, — проурчал Кастиэль, словно смотря Дину прямо в душу.

— Понравилось? — Дин широко раскрыл глаза. — Это было офигенно, Кас. — Он покраснел, прикусив язык.

— Кас? — Кастиэль слегка сузил глаза, уголки губ приподнялись вверх, словно его это обрадовало. — Мне нравится.

— Как насчет тебя? — Дин сглотнул, ему было немного стыдно, что он не позаботился об удовольствии партнера.

— Ну, думаю, что мне бы там не помешала помощь, но… — в голосе Кастиэля послышались бархатные нотки, — тебе не покажется странным, если я скажу, что сначала хотел бы потанцевать с тобой? — Его улыбка превратилась в призывную. — Лишь один танец, Дин.

И кто такой Дин, чтобы отказать этим ставшим вдруг застенчивым глазам и свингу, что, по-видимому, навсегда проник ему под кожу в тот день?


End file.
